gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grotti
Grotti is a luxury-sports car and up-market boat manufacturer featured in the Grand Theft Auto series, based on the real-world Italian automotive company Ferrari. Overview Throughout the series, the company features the Turismo, Stinger, Cheetah and the most recent models, the Carbonizzare and the Turismo R. Grotti has dealers in Rodeo, Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in Algonquin, Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. For GTA: San Andreas, Grotti's line-up features the Ferrari F40-based Turismo and the Ferrari 512 TR-based Cheetah. In GTA IV, Grotti's only offering is the 360 Modena-based Turismo. Breaking into a Turismo in Grotti's Algonquin showroom (IV) will give the player one wanted star. Even though "Grotti" is the plural of "grotto" in Italian, it is presumably a play on the English word "grotty," meaning "seedy." Grotti's logo caricatures Ferrari's; in GTA San Andreas, the galloping horse is replaced with a rabbit/hare and, in GTA IV, instead of a galloping horse, the logo depicts a horse sitting down. The Grotti Showroom in Liberty City is one of the many buildings that allows you to get to six stars wanted level quickly. Just get to the first floor and start shooting. You can even hold the people inside the building hostage by blocking the front door with a car. Dealership location GTA San Andreas *Mulholland Drive, Rodeo, Los Santos. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Bismarck Ave and Pyrite St, Middle Park East, Algonquin, Liberty City, across from Perseus and the Middle Park East Safehouse. GTA V *Located just on Mad Wayne Thunder Drive and Eastbourne Way, across the street from Bob Mulét in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. Vehicles 3D Universe HD Universe Trivia *If you bring in a vehicle in the showroom or use a cheat to spawn a vehicle on the top floor of the showroom and attempt to drive it, you will receive a wanted level. *The Grotti dealership in Middle Park East on Bismarck Ave resembles the New York City Ferrari/Maserati showroom in the Upper East Side of Manhattan on Park Avenue. *The company name could be a nod to John Gotti, a Mafia boss of the Gambino Crime Family. *If you enter the Grotti Dealership in Middle Park East and use a Baseball Bat to knock out all the windows on the main floor, the windows on the second floor will begin to fall either on their own or if the player walks into them. *The doors in the Algonquin showroom will occasionally lock but the windows still manage to break. *Strangely in Grand Theft Auto V, when driving the Paradise or the Rumpo into Los Santos Customs, it says that it is manufactured by Grotti, even thought it is manufactured by Bravado. *It is shown to be a very prominent car manufactuer, as shown when companies like ElitasTravel.com call themselves the "Grotti of air travel," similar to how some companies call themselves the "Ferarri of" their work. *The Grotti emblem in GTA San Andreas has a rabbit in a position resembling the horse's position in Ferrari's emblem, while in GTA V it features a horse that's sitting down, again parodying Ferrari. Gallery Image:GrottiShowroom-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The Grotti Showroom in Los Santos, San Andreas. Pictured are the Cheetah and the Turismo in classic Rosso corsa. Image:Grotti-GTASA-logo.jpg|Grotti logo in Los Santos. Image:Grotti Algonquin.jpg|The Grotti two-story showroom in Algonquin can be entered. Image:TurismoGTAIV1.JPG|Turismo Manufactured By Grotti Grotti (1).JPG|A Turismo beneath the Grotti logo in IV. Logo-SA-Grotti.png|Transparent 3D Universe Grotti logo. Logo-IV-Grotti.png Grotti logo(2).jpg|Grotti cover featured in Deep Inside mission, GTA V. Grottishowroom-GTA4-exterior.jpg Vehicles Blade-TBOGT-front.png|Grotti Blade in TBoGT. GrottiCarbonizzare-Front-GTAV.png|Grotti Carbonizzare in GTA V. Cheetah-GTAV-frontview.jpg|Grotti Cheetah in GTA V. Smuggler-TBOGT-front.jpg|Grotti Smuggler in TBoGT. Squalo-GTA4-front.jpg|Grotti Squalo in GTA IV. Stinger-GTAV-Front.png|Grotti Stinger in GTA V. StingerGT-GTAV-Front.png|Grotti Stinger GT in GTA Online. Tropic-GTAV-Front-RoofVariant.png|Grotti Tropic in GTA V. Turismo GTA IV.png|Grotti Turismo in GTA IV. TurismoR-GTAV-Front.jpg|Grotti Turismo R in GTA V. See also *Ferocious, a car manufacturer in earlier GTA games also based on Ferrari. *Grotti Showroom, the main location of Grotti. Navigation de:Grotti es:Grotti fr:Grotti pl:Grotti sv:Grotti Category:Vehicle brands Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Italian vehicles